Many types of pointer assemblies are known for use in radio receivers. Generally these types of pointer assemblies comprise a frequency indicating scale or dial face which cooperates with an end portion of a pointer. The pointer is mounted to a pointer arm whose position within the radio receiver chassis corresponds to the frequency to which the radio is tuned. Examples of typical prior art pointer assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,191, 2,953,927 and 2,933,927, all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
In some prior art pointer assemblies the pointer is soldered into a fixed position on the pointer arm. This is a time consuming process and also complicates the assembly of components in the pointer assembly. This is because the soldering operation must generally occur prior to installing the pointer arm and soldered pointer in the radio receiver thus making alignment of the pointer with the scale more complex. In addition, generally no provision is made for preventing the rotation of the pointer with respect to the pointer arm. This will result in misalignment of the pointer with respect to the dial scale. While some snap and twist pointer assemblies have been utilized, these assemblies also do not insure proper angular alignment of the pointer with respect to the dial scale and these assemblies require complex and costly locking structures.